


The Shape I'm In

by irlbyron



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlbyron/pseuds/irlbyron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick one shot based off an Angsty Starter Meme created by distractedpainter on tumblr. "Please come get me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape I'm In

**Author's Note:**

> AU (?) set after CATWS. I didn't have a beta for this so I apologize in advance for any grammatical, spelling errors and general ickiness.

Bucky sat in the rain, head bowed, with rain dripping in his eyes. A sob caught in his throat as he struggled to organize the chaos in his head. He wasn't sure how he’d got to where he was, sitting on a sidewalk with the rain pouring down; no shoes, no socks, and no method of keeping dry.

Bucky shivered, pulling his sopping hoodie around him tighter, fruitlessly attempting to get warm. He hated getting in this state; when his mind was all over the place and he couldn't find his way out. He fumbled desperately in his pockets, searching for his phone. Hands shaking, he pulled out his phone and pressed Steve’s number on his speed dial.

“Hello?” Steve’s voice finally picked up after what felt like forever. Bucky shivered, choking back tears, and tried to form a coherent sentence.

“Steve. It’s Bucky. Please come get me” he eventually managed to cry out. Steve paused for a second, and there was static on the line.

“Ok, do you know where you are? I can use the GPS but do you know?” He asked, voice calm and steady, exactly what Bucky needed.

“Uh, I’m not sure. There are a couple of bars but not much else. I’m not sure, I don’t know, please help Steve” He pleaded, his voice strangled and hoarse.

Steve swallowed nervously and nodded to himself. “It’s ok Bucky, I've got your location, and I’m on my way” He said, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

 

Bucky sat, mind racing and body restless, waiting for Steve. He hated this, causing so much trouble. He hated being an inconvenience to Steve. Steve always said to Bucky he loved him, but Bucky still had trouble believing Steve.

After all Bucky had done, why on God's green earth would Steve- Captain America for fucks sake- love him? Obviously Bucky loved him to death right back, but he hated feeling this insecure about everything. 

Before he thought too deep into things however, the rumble of a car caught Bucky's attention and he looked up, and with relief saw Steve behind the wheel. Bucky stood and walked to the passenger side, just as Steve got out.

Bucky looked at Steve, avoiding eye contact out of guilt for causing Steve trouble again. "I'm sorry" He said quietly, barely audible above the hammering rain.

Steve heard him though, and shook his head, pulling Bucky close. "It's ok sweetheart, I'm here now. Why don't you get in the car and I take you home. Then, if you want, we can talk about what got you here. But don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong and you're not in trouble. Now come on, let's go home" Steve finished, gently putting Bucky in the passenger side, and slipping into the driver side.

He started the car and he drove home, Bucky staring at his lap, hair dripping, and his body shivering. 


End file.
